1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control method of a powered sliding device for a vehicle sliding door.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a powered sliding device for a vehicle sliding door where the sliding door is slid in the door closing direction and in the door opening direction by rotating a wire drum connected through a wire cable to a sliding door with the power of a motor is well known.
The sliding device is started by the operation of one or a plurality of operating switches provided in the vehicle, and opens and closes the sliding door. Therefore, the counter measure for the erroneous operation of the operating switch which may happen during the vehicle running is necessary. In the vehicle to North America, it is set that the door opening operation of the sliding door is prohibited except when the shift lever of the automatic transmission is positioned at the parking position. This operating condition of the sliding device is excellent in terms of the safety, but is low in terms of the convenience. For example, even if the vehicle is completely stopped by the foot brake, the movement of the sliding door by the powered sliding device cannot be performed when the shift lever is positioned in the drive position.
In order to remove the inconvenience, a control method is also proposed, where the door opening operation of the powered sliding device is permitted when the foot brake or the parking brake (hand brake) is operated and the stopping of the vehicle is confirmed. Furthermore, at low speeds it is difficult to instantly and accurately determine when a vehicle has come to a complete stop, and therefore, in the trade, the vehicle speed of about 3 km/h or less is regarded as the stopping of the vehicle.
The problem of the control method is that it is impossible to prevent the erroneous start of the sliding device when the wheel is locked. For example, on the snowy road or the icy road, there are some cases where the wheel is easily locked by the foot brake operation. In this state, if the operating switch is erroneously operated, the sliding device is started and the sliding door is opened. Furthermore, at the vehicle spinning, there is such a risk that erroneous detection of the vehicle speed may happen. Furthermore, at the vehicle spinning, such a risk that the person in the vehicle erroneously touches the operating switch is increased.